The invention relates to a concrete dispensing boom for static and mobile concrete pumps, having multiple boom arms which are connected to one another at joints, and having a concrete delivery conduit which is composed of multiple pipe segments which are articulatedly connected to one another preferably by way of pipe bends and rotary couplings and which are guided along and fastened to the individual boom arms.
Known concrete dispensing booms have boom arms which are designed with a closed box profile or tubular profile (DE 196 44 410 A1). With a box profile or tubular profile of said type, it is possible to ensure good stability and torsional rigidity of the boom arms with a relatively low weight. A box profile or tubular profile has the disadvantage, however, that a concrete delivery conduit arranged in the interior of a profile of said type can be made accessible, for maintenance of the concrete delivery conduit, only with considerable outlay in terms of construction. However, if the concrete delivery conduit is led outside the boom arms, cumbersome pipe brackets are required in order to hold the concrete delivery conduit on the boom arms. Said pipe brackets entail additional weight which must be taken into consideration in the design of concrete dispensing booms.